


Who will fix me now?

by OneDestielToRuleThemAll



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDestielToRuleThemAll/pseuds/OneDestielToRuleThemAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a nurse. Saving people during the day, hunting things in the night. <br/>Dean Winchester is... Well, a sort of demon. The most powerful demon for now. And he's staying in the hospital where Castiel works.<br/>Will Cas manage to bring his patient back to the 'normal' life of a hunter, without knowing that the green-eyed man is like him?<br/>Apparently everyone has their secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster

Cas looked down from the high roof.  
The few people were walking fast, trying to get home as soon as possible in that dark night. The cars were producing their usual annoying noises, not caring about the people in the hospital below Castiel.  
He was a nurse. He loved his job, in fact, he was happy to help people with anything he could. Normally he'd work during the day, but he had to take a night shift today.  
The young man got up from the Spiderman position he was kneeling in and got ready to change his clothes and walk into the hospital like a normal person. But something, or someone, got his attention.  
It was a shadow that jumped on the roof next to Cas. It was moving with the speed of a nightmare, yet graceful and swift like a daydream.  
If it weren't for Castiel's sharp eyes, he probably would have thought that it was nothing, just his imagination playing tricks on him after another sleepless night. But the man saw a thin line of dark blood leaving a trace behind the creature.  
Cas prepared himself for a big jump. It's not like he hasn't done it before, but every time he had to jump, he was a little bit... Uncomfortable.  
As the hunter managed to get on the other roof, he bent down to check the blood. It was like nothing he's seen before: very dark, almost black, but still red. It wasn't human, that was for sure. Apparently it was from a creature of the night. He had to ask Bobby about it. The nurse took a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down all that he knew so far:  
Shadow, fast, red-black blood.  
"It's not enough.", murmured he under his breath and stuck the sheet in his back pocket.  
Cas almost jumped as his phone rang, ripping him away from his deductions.  
"Heey, Cassie, whatcha doin'?", a familiar voice said.  
"I'm on my way, Gabe. What is it?", Cas smiled as he thought of his weird colleague.  
"There's this guy here, badly injured, and we, I mean I, have no idea what to do. Dr Naomi is out, so I could use some help. Besides, you must be here, I'm covering for you again."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, ok? I'll be there as soon as possible."  
Cas hung up, ran t where he had his uniform and went inside the hospital, greeting the lady behind the desk.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
When Cas reached level 4, he was pulled aside by his whiskey-yellowish eyed shorter and depending on sweets and mischief friend, Gabriel Wings. (a/n Yees, I now his family name sucks, but roll with it, okay? xx)  
"Dude, listen up.", he whispered. "The guy's name is Dean Winchester. He's currently unconscious and he's the strangest case I've ever seen. There's this big guy who says that he's his younger brother, Sam Winchester. He's very hot, by the way.", he grinned. "You'll go in the room after I talk with the brother. But Cas.", Gabe's eyes met Castiel's bright blue orbs. "Be careful, this guy seems... Not right."  
With that Gabe popped next to the long haired man and stared talking to him, reassuring him that his brother will be fine.  
"You don't understand, I need to speak to him!", insisted Sam for the ninth time and made puppy eyes. Gabe obviously melted.  
"I'm telling you, sweetie, he can't hear you." Sam stared right into his soul.  
"Two minutes.", Gabe walked away.  
Sam stormed into the room and closed the door behind him.  
SAMMY'S POV  
As I went inside, my heart almost stopped and I forgot the handsome man I was just talking to.  
Dean was laying there, blood covering his stomach, his face was as pale as a ghost's, with a few cuts.  
"Dean."  
He opened his eyes. Frankly, I wished that he wouldn't.  
His beautiful green eyes were now drowned by a pitch black, covering even the white part.  
Yes, my brother is a demon. Not a demon, but partly. He got cursed by that witch we were hunting a few days ago. She turned him into half demon and half shadow. But that new Dean would appear only during the night.  
In the sunlight my brother was usually as clueless as a guinea pig, not remembering the horrible stuff he'd done the night before.  
"I'll fix this, Dean. I promise."  
I said as I put a bracelet with a devil trap on his wrist.  
I took another look at my demonic brother and left to seek out for a cure.  
END OF SAMMY'S POV  
Cas hid in the small space between the room and some closets as soon as he heard the door open.  
He's been trying to understand all that the man said, but with no luck.  
He silenced his breath as much as possible when the tall man, Sam, as the patient called him, got out of the room and looked around in the empty corridor. He was about to leave and just as the nurse got the guts to sigh, Sam turned around at once. The both men stood still for a couple of seconds, then the tall one took a step to the place where Cas was hiding. He looked there and-  
CASSIE'S POV  
Right before the huge guy came to where i stood, i jumped to the ceiling. Literally.  
Using my abilities, I was now hanging from there, taking advantage of the dark lit place.  
The man looked suspiciously at where i was moments ago and decided walk away.  
As soon as his steps went silent, I dared to jump back to my feet, mentally preparing for the meeting with the new patient, who was supposed to be 'unconscious'.


	2. Waking up

The sun was rising, spilling its light above the big city. Dean Winchester's room was soon good lit, the rays of sunshine gently shining upon his beautiful face. He was sleeping.  
Cas got inside and went to see if the man was well, checking the beeping machines next to his bed which showed him the the sleeping one was still alive.  
The nurse sighed and made his way to the door again.  
He had to stay here during the day as well, because he had to 'cover up for Gabe', who was definitely not trying to stalk the tall man from yesterday, Sam.  
Just when Cas was opening the white door and, he heard shuffling and turned around to see the patient slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
Oh God, his eyes...  
Even though they were surrounded by black circles of sleepless nights and deep cuts which were opening and starting to bleed again, his beautiful green eyes lit the room. When Dean looked at Cas, he felt like the man could see right through him, into his soul, and see who and what he really was. But Dean just blinked.  
Castiel hugged his papers he was holding tighter.  
"Sir, please, if you could sit back. You are seriously wounded and you have concussion.", Cas said and helped the green-eyed.  
"W-what happened? Where's my brother?", he grasped Cas' shirt, making him look into his broken eyes, now darker from fear and pain.  
"He came last night, he brought you here. It's okay, I'll call him to tell him that you're okay."  
Dean sighed with relief.  
"Thank you."  
"If you need anything, just call. My name's Cas.", the nurse smiled.  
"I'm Dean. Nice to meet you."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
CASSIE'S POV  
I was in the office behind the front desk, talking to some people, when the lady I greeted earlier came to me and pulled me aside. I had thirty more minutes, then I could go home.  
"Castiel, the patient from room 666 wants to see you. He wouldn't talk to other nurses."  
Cas grinned and ran to the fourth floor. When he reached Dean's door, he knocked and walked in, only to find the man silently crying in his pillow.  
"Is everything okay?", Cas out his arm on Dean's trembling, yet strong shoulder, and looked at him with concern.  
He looked into his lovely eyes, but now they seemed stranger as the sun was leaving the sky, enveloping the surrounding area with darkness.  
Dean's eyes were empty. The forest green had lost its colour and soon Cas realized that he was holding an empty shell of a weak boy, starting back at him with big eyes.  
"Cas.", he said and rested his hand on the nurse's crimson cheek. "It hurts, Cas. Please, help me."  
Castiel couldn't resist to the begging boy. He felt so vulnerable and forgot all the hunter reflexes, screaming inside his head to run.  
"What can I do? I'd do anything.", Cas was feeling like he had just heard the most beautiful and touching sirene song. He bent down to the laying man.  
"Take it off. Please. I'm in pain. I just wanna go.", with tears in his eyes, Dean gestured to the bracelet on his wrist. The skin around looked burned, and Cas took his hand carefully in his own, taking the devil trap away.  
In the last moment when it was still in contact with Dean, he smiled wickedly, Cas freeing that he was freeing himself from the spell he was apparently under and his blue eyes grew bigger as he realized what he had just done.  
Dean's eyes turned entirely black, his burned and puffy beaten up skin healed instantly and his hands shot at Castiel's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot-woot, that escalated quickly! I really hope you like my fanfic so far, I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
> Peace out, my potatoes! ;-;


End file.
